If $x \oslash y = x+4y$ and $x \circledcirc y = 4x-4y$, find $6 \oslash (-3 \circledcirc -5)$.
Explanation: First, find $-3 \circledcirc -5$ $ -3 \circledcirc -5 = (4)(-3)-(4)(-5)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \circledcirc -5} = 8$ Now, find $6 \oslash 8$ $ 6 \oslash 8 = 6+(4)(8)$ $ \hphantom{6 \oslash 8} = 38$.